


New Worlds

by addiction1510 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grubs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They scratched the Game and they finally meet their troll friends. This is not the meeting they had in mind for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

Karkat stood carefully at the mirror, eyes wide. A hand reached towards the mirror. A human’s hand. John’s. Kanaya’s hand moved swiftly to reach and grab John’s then Karkat’s.

 

Nepeta’s hand (wait, when did she get here?) grabbed his other. He looked at her then at the mirror. Aradia put a hand on his shoulder and the other trolls grabbed hands.

 

They were all there. Alive. Breathing, with working limbs and eyes. Even if they had sustained those injuries before the game, they were healed now.

 

The humans grabbed hands and pulled, yanking them through the mirror. It shattered. Kanaya flew into Rose’s arms, Karkat into John and the grumpy troll male managed to catch the female cat troll.

 

Dave caught Sollux and the sea-dwellers as the Witch Of Space caught Gamzee and Equius. Tavros was caught by Rose and Kanaya and Terezi and Vriska crashed into John and Karkat. Aradia crashed into Rose and the kids were sent twirling. The mirror crackled and a rip appeared. It sucked and pulled and there was a shriek.

 

Multiple shrieks. Then cries as the four humans stumbled and clumsily clung to the trolls. John tried to keep the wind blowing away from them but it was too strong. Even Jade couldn’t teleport them away from the rip in space.

 

The males pushed the females back and tried to keep them away from the sucking rip but it just grew stronger. John screamed loudly and forced them all together. Jade cried out and clung to anyone she could get her God-tier hands on. The God-tiers pushed away from the rip until a hand, green in color, knocked them out. With no powers left to keep them from spinning in, that was it.

 

Shrieks and screams. Blood curdling in power. Growls, clicks, whimpers, and other arrays of sounds were heard as the rip swallowed them whole. That was it. There was no trace of the 16 kids and trolls. The mirror fixed itself and the green body disappeared, his part enacted.

 

The screams started to hurt. Badly. They fell silent slowly as they were hurled through time and space. John woke up after some time. They had no means to measure time here, if time still existed in this place. He stopped their spinning and finally, they were dumped onto a planet. Directly into a dense overgrowth of trees and vines.

 

It had 3 suns, small ones at that so it wasn‘t that hot. And later they would come to find it had 4 moons. But not at the moment, for it was only about noon. Only John and Aradia were awake when they landed. They had all landed in the shade and were scared. This place was not like Alternia in all essence nor was it like Earth the same way.

 

The grass was thick so they dragged the unconscious members of their team to the dense parts. They put them in a comfortable position on the ground and waited, scanning the area and watching. Aradia told John who each of the trolls were, by name and blood color. It wasn’t hard to keep up and John introduced the humans to Aradia. They kept a keen eye on the other fourteen and never let anything get to them.

 

By the time the first was to awake, the suns were starting to set.

 

Jade was the first awake. She was told who all the humans and trolls were before she set off to scout the area, keeping a gun at hand. She offered one to John and he quickly declined it. As she was scanning the area, the others awoke. Rose, then Dave sat up and looked around as the trolls sleeping beside them managed to open their orange eyes.

 

“What-what the fuck happened?” Karkat spoke in a hoarse and abused voice. Just like John had expected. Vriska slowly and sluggishly stood and stretched out, glancing at John. In moments she was hugging him, despite being tired and groggy.

 

“I don’t know,” John whispered softly. He repeated it louder and shuddered slightly. Vriska had a cold temperature to her skin, almost like ice. She frowned and stepped back as Nepeta mewed. The spider was on her tail.

 

“Well, this is NOT Alternia,” Eridan said standing roughly. He stretched out for just a moment before he jumped to action at Feferi’s side. He helped her up and worriedly watched her as she stretched out. Feferi batted him away and Sollux went to replace the sea-dweller.

 

The prince glared as Vriska stepped off Nepeta’s tail. Kanaya hugged Rose and Terezi stuck to Karkat’s side. Equius pulled his moirail into a soft embrace and inhaled sharply.

 

“This isn’t Earth either. It’s like some crazy cross between them, like a fucking mule,” Dave said standing. Terezi was clinging to him the moment he spoke and Gamzee took her place by Karkat. Tavros slowly stood and stretched out his legs. Non robotic legs! He was so excited and happy.

 

“Please Dave, keep the puns and such to a minimum please. We don’t need them here. We have to find out where we are and what we’re doing here,” Rose declared as Jade appeared. Tavros walked over and looked down.

 

“Hey, uh, I’m, er, sorry I, uh, killed your grand, uh, father and, um, all that,” he said softly. She patted his head and smiled softly.

 

“It’s ok Tavros,” she said stumbling slightly with his name, making his chuckle softly. After she got it out she looked at the others. “I know you didn’t mean it…”

 

“God damn Rose, can’t a chill mother fucker spit some chill fuck ass puns in this mother fucking place?” Gamzee said, his voice wavering in tones. Rose rolled her eyes and Jade stepped forward.

 

“Guys? I checked the area out.” Her voice was child like and sweet. Just as Rose had been expecting.

 

“And?” Eridan said staring at the dark haired human girl.

 

“We’re all alone here. This planet, it’s all ours!”


	2. Discovering New Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a plan is made.

“Fucking shit!” Karkat yelled loudly. John patted his head and looked at Vriska. He didn’t notice it before but the female troll was a tad shorter than him. The tallest of them was who he presumed to be Gamzee and he was just Dave’s height. Nepeta was the shortest, only about 4 feet tall.

“Well, that makes it easier to survive on us. No other life forms to blend in with,” Kanaya piped up, barely speaking since they had met at the mirror. Rose sighed as she started through the dense, squishing heard from beneath her feet with every step.

“Come on. You guys are nocturnal right? Well, humans aren’t but we’ve spent most of our time in the new universe sleeping so we’ll be good. The only ones I worry about right now are John and Aradia,” Rose said as Kanaya followed behind her. Aradia nodded slowly with a small yawn and in a moment she was on Equius’s back, the bigger and stronger troll not minding to carry her.

“I can carry John if need as well,” Equius said as Aradia buried her face in his neck. Sollux frowned and shook his head as Feferi clung to his arm.

“Be careful with my bro if you do carry him,” Dave said coolly following his paradox sister. Terezi walked beside Dave and Nepeta followed behind her moirail.

“Where are we even going? And shouldn’t Jade be leading the way?” Karkat yelled as Gamzee followed behind him. John sleepily followed until Jade tapped his shoulder.

“What is it Jade?” he mumbled half asleep. She looked upwards at the moons and John looked at her.

“This must be the universe we made! There’s four moons that each bear a color from one of us!” she said before she rushed ahead of Rose.

“You say so Jade,” he mumbled as he sleepily trudged along.

The _squishes_ rhythmical as they were, made his eyes want to close quicker. After only what he thought to be ten minutes, he was carried with Aradia in Equius’s large muscled arms. He was asleep as was the female troll and neither minded letting the other four God-tiers take over guard.

When Aradia awoke, she was nuzzled close to Sollux’s chest. The male was half asleep and Feferi was clinging to his arms. Eridan had an arm around Feferi’s waist with Vriska’s legs strung across his lap. Vriska’s head was in Tavros’s lap and Gamzee was using Tavros’s shoulder as a pillow, the bull horns pressed across his forehead as he slept. Karkat was using on of Gamzee’s arms for a pillow and his legs were Jade’s pillow.

Nepeta had her head curled in Jade’s lap and Equius slept against a wall off to the side, seeming like he was watching his moirail before he fell asleep. Kanaya was using Nepeta’s head as a pillow and Terezi was using Karkat’s lap was hers. John was leaning against Kanaya as he slept and Rose and Dave stood guard in the entrance to the large cave. The two were watching the area intensively and they looked a bit tired.

Aradia shifted, trying to get from Sollux’s grip. She accidentally kicked the princess in the face, causing her to whine and swing her arms around. She sat up and knocked Eridan over face first into Vriska’s arse. What happened from there was screams and hysterical ways of waking up you can only imagine.

Karkat ended up with a sharp sense of smell pressed to his lap, Jade pressing down on top of that at what was surely the largest pile up of troll humans since they had arrived there. Rose and Dave jerked around and stared at the ground as Aradia squeaked. Sollux was laying across her back with Eridan knocked out on his back.

When everyone was situated and fully awake with no one else’s face in their crotch, John cleared his throat.

“Ok! We need a plan! We need to set up a town or something here!” he said crossing his arms. Karkat stood and walked beside John.

“We need to find some way to survive here. I know Equius is decent with bows if he doesn’t break them, Jade’s a good shot, Nepeta’s a pretty good hunter, and Gamzee can kill a with a bow. So they could find a way to get some edible meat,” Karkat said as the four beamed and nodded in agreement.

“Jade can also garden,” John said and his paradox sister nodded again. Aradia thought her to be the best one to survive here if it was pitted against one another.

“So can I,” Kanaya said looking at the leaders.

“Does any one else know how to garden or hunt?” No one raised their hands.

“Tavros and Vriska, you two could be of use to the hunters.”

“Uh, ok. D-do I have to, er, kill anything?”

“No, we can take care of that. Bring it to us and we’ll kill it.”

“I’m, uh, uncomfortable with that.”

“I could force you to do it,” the spider troll said looking at the bull. He shook his head and sighed.

“I’ll be, uh, fine, er, doing it.”

“Aradia and Sollux, you two can be of use to us while we build,” Karkat said crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I don’t mind helping,” Aradia said blankly looking past the two leaders. The area where they had stopped at was decently clear and they seemed to be in a mountain type area, the dense forest still present. A pond was sitting beside the cave large enough for the sea-dwellers to stay. Maybe a few fish even lived there.

“So, Equius, Gamzee, Jade, Vriska, Nepeta, and Tavros hunt, Kanaya gardens, and the rest of us build.”

“What about sleeping shifts? We have no idea what hostile creatures could be lurking in this new universe,” Rose asked crossing her arms and looking at the human leader.

“Well, us trolls, except for Kanaya, are nocturnal so we can watch during the night.”

“Sounds good.”

“Trolls watch during the night and humans during the day and hunting and gardening are taken care of.”

“Yep. That’s the plan."

 


	3. Introductions and Quadrant Filling

While Aradia and John had passed out, introductions had been made between the humans and trolls. Jade had mentioned that she had brought an Alchemiter along, fully upgrade and everything. It was hooked to the humans Grists caches and was ready to be used when needed.

Sollux, the troll with the four horns and glasses like Dave’s (or so Jade had thought them to be like anyways), said he had also grabbed an Alchemiter that he had fully upgraded before the trolls entered the veil. The trolls had stared for a moment but just kept on with their walk. He told the humans he was an excellent hacker and could get any codes they needed. Jade was happy with this and went to join a little group of friends she had made, including Nepeta, Feferi, and the ever-so-uncomfortable Tavros.

Dave was surrounded by Terezi, Vriska, Sollux, and Karkat as they had asked him things about human culture. Rose had Kanaya, Gamzee, and Eridan as they asked her different questions that had nothing to pertain to one another. She answered them all to the best extent she could and they had arrived at the cave after a bit of time that none of them had kept up with. Except for maybe the God-tier Knight of Time and Maid of Time.

They quickly set up a guard set and were out quickly, the trolls having not to suffer the effects of the horror terrors yet in this new world. Which made this all even better.

When John and Aradia were fully awake, Jade pulled the Alchemiter out and set it down. Sollux followed with the trolls beside the humans and Aradia crossed her arms with a smile when he started working. Her mat- _moirail_ was so amazing at hacking. His skills always amazed her.

Equius watched too, offering help if any was needed. Sollux told him he might later but for now just to go along. So, the hunters went out and Kanaya set out to start working on a garden, Rose following. Terezi dragged Dave into the trees to talk with him and Karkat tried to start an argument with John. But of course, it failed miserably and ended with Karkat demanding Eridan to teach the two how to swim and fish.

Eridan grumbled a dark response but obeyed his leader and took them to the small pond, leaving Feferi, Aradia, and Sollux in the cave. Feferi waited until the three males outside were occupied until she walked over and put a hand on Aradia’s shoulder.

“Yes Feferi?” she asked noticing the slight shake she was giving off at the touch of the former princess. Feferi gave her a caring smile and looked to Sollux, who was knee deep in making the codes to get what was wanted made.

“I know you are flushed for Sollux,” she whispered low enough that Sollux couldn’t hear but Aradia could.

“So? We were matesprits before I… was killed,” she mumbled the last part lower than she meant to and Feferi smiled for a moment before she gave a serious look and looked at Aradia.

“But, as you know, you are no longer.”

“Yes, I know this,” Aradia looked away, the slight red on her cheeks annoying. She thought, just for a moment, she hated the princess. But shook this away. Her kismesis was Equius. Not the _former-_ princess.

“But, he is known for duality,” the fish-girl looked at the ram who blushed a little brighter.

“What exactly are you suggesting? He can’t have two-”

“Sure he can!” The fish girl smiled large. “He had two dream bodies! He might actually like the idea of having twice the quadrants to fill!”

“Maybe we should… ask him…”

“Sollux!” The fish girl was rushing over to the hacker and Aradia sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold back a gasp. How could she be so forward with this?! Sollux turned and pushed the glasses back up on his nose before the fish girl knocked him backwards a little, almost falling into the machines behind him.

“What ith it Feferi?” he asked, his lisp there since his teeth had been fixed as a result of the humans enacting the scratch.

“Whale, I was floundering if you would like to have two matesprits!” she said ecstatically, making Aradia blush brighter and Sollux blush a light yellow.

“Uh, what hath brought thith up?” he asked looking back at Aradia, who shook her head and pointed to Feferi.

“Whale, I’m flushed for you and Aradia is too! Plus, you love duality don’t ya?” she asked clinging to one arm. Sollux looked to Aradia, as if to ask if it was true, and she hung her head. Her cheeks were the most marvelous of red…

“I don’t mind.”

 

Terezi hauled Dave into the tree and looked around the area. The tree was quiet easy to climb actually. But of course, Dave had to be the coolkid and refuse to climb the tree.

“Come on Dave!” she growled pushing him up and making him sit on a branch.

“Seriously, if I fall, it’ll be all your fault. And you’ll have to deal with Harley being all ‘Oh! You hurt Dave!’,” he said crossing him arms, legs wrapping tightly around the branch so not to fall. Terezi cackled and punched his arm lightly, looking down.

“For a God-tier you whine a lot,” she said poking his chest. He stared at her from behind his shades as she smiled her normal smile, rows of teeth glistening in the early morning sunlight.

“Oh, yes. I whine so much the mother fucking animals think I’m some piglet,” he said looking downwards. Terezi cackled and moved to lean against Dave, smile large still.

“Helps if you don’t look and try to focus on something else,” she said placing the back of her head against his shoulder. He looked at her with coolness that could not be matched and she licked his chin, cackling ever so slightly.

“So you drag up in a tree just lick me?” he asked looking away from Terezi. She glared and licked up his cheek to his shades and licking them. It earned a small grunt of disapproval from Dave, which she liked greatly, and nuzzled his chest.

“Not just to lick you! I used to live in a tree. So, this is like home,” she said as he finally moved his legs up on the branch. She crawled onto his legs and sniffed the crook of his neck.

“Having fun?” he asked putting a hand on her back.

“Your red blood is tantalizing,” she said licking his neck. He grunted in response and she dragged her rows of teeth across his neck, drawing thin lines of red. She licked the blood away and he looked down at her.

“Hey, I need that stuff to live you know,” he said and she cackled softly, leaning fully against him.

“Of course coolkid!” she said cackling slightly and licking her lips. “But red tastes the best.”

“Does it now?” She nodded and kissed his cheek, removing her glasses.

“Of course!” she put the glasses away in her sylladex, feeling kind of awkward without them, and smiled. He gazed intensively at her eyes for a moment, never once losing his composure.

He decided to try to keep his cool while she licked, sniffed, and nipped his neck and anywhere she could get her mouth. She let out a soft moan after a little bit and Dave looked down. She was panting and drawing small lines of blood with her rows of teeth.

“Mmm you taste so good coolkid,” she mussed as there was a tap at the bottom of the tree. Dave leaned over a little and looked down at the one who had tapped the tree. His ecto-biological sister stood with her troll companion to her right.

“Terezi, do I have to remind you that you have a matesprit?” Kanaya asked crossing her arms. Terezi scowled and quickly slid down the tree. Dave frowned and looked down at her.

“Well, thanks for sticking me up here in this tree. I think I may marry it. I’m now a tree sexual and this tree is my wife,” he said, sarcasm obvious in his voice. Terezi cackled before she scurried up the tree. She grabbed Dave’s hand and slid down, pulling him with her.

“Are you happy now coolkid?” she asked as Rose rolled her eyes.

“Are you trying to create an argument between me and my wife?” he asked in the most ironic way possible, pushing his shades back up on his nose.

“What’s a wife?” Terezi asked cocking her head to the side and Rose planted her forehead against the palm of her hand. The Seer of Light shook her head before she started away from her brother with Kanaya following.

“Never mind. What now chic?” he asked as she smiled and tapped his head.

“Shouldn’t the Knight of Time know?”


	4. 413 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a time skip happens.

 

A year, a month, 2 weeks, and 4 days. Dave had counted every minute and a year, a month, 2 weeks, 4 days, 2 hours, and 56 seconds ago, they arrived in this new universe. And they just got done building their massive house/hive. Dave spent time making recreational areas, Rose and Jade spent time making the rooms large enough and the house itself large enough for 40, John made sure the kitchen was appropriate, and Karkat and Terezi made sure the house was usable for trolls. The kids, seeing how they were overcome with the trolls, adapted to quadrants. With an exception. Dave thought back, it was 1 month, 6 days ago, 5 hours, and 13 seconds ago. . . Feferi had tried to take control over her ‘subjects.’ It didn’t end well.

 _Feferi cleared her throat as Aradia straightened up, perfect posture, and stood to her right. Sollux stood to her left, posture as perfect as Aradia’s although he couldn’t help glancing at Aradia instead of his empress. Equius and Eridan stood, Eridan next to Sollux and Equius next to Aradia, with a slightly slumped posture as the princess smiled and giggled at the trolls she had called her attention to._

 _“Glub! I have an announcement to my royal subjects!” she called, causing quite a few glares from Terezi, who was still getting used to her sight, Vriska, and a secret one from Aradia, something Sollux noticed and planned to ask about later._

 _“Yes Purrincess?” Nepeta asked sitting on her knees and looking up at Feferi with a slight bow as the others slowly walked over._

 _“For the bucket glub quadrants, you can have two matesprits and kismesises now! We will raise our own grubs as well!” Feferi smiled as Aradia sighed and looked down. The arguments started immediately and she watched Equius and Eridan step forward before she and Sollux had to drag the princess away. Quickly, the humans tried to pry the trolls off each other._

 __

 

Eridan and Tavros still hadn’t grown back their horns and Karkat was still missing a few teeth. As Dave stood, he could hear the tick of time in his ears. He was at the door and opened it before it was knocked, being greeted by a frantic John. He was flipping his lid and John kept going on about how he fucked up. Dave sighed and pushed John out the door.

“Show me what you did John.”

 

 

 _Aradia sat perfectly still as Sollux and Feferi chatted. She took a deep breath, convincing herself for the umpteenth time since she became matesprits with the fish troll that they were matesprits not kismesises. But sometimes her hate for the princess wasn’t exactly platonic. Sollux walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting down._

 _“I thaw you glare at her,” he whispered as Aradia looked away and Feferi went on with some chatter that the red blood ignore._

 _“So? She’s changing our way of life,” Aradia whispered as Sollux hugged her briefly. Feferi, seeing the girl’s discomfort walked over._

 _“What’s wrong Aradia?” Feferi asked cocking her head to the side and sitting. Aradia looked away, listening to the sounds of the fights that were still going on._

“Nothing _Princess,” Aradia said leaning against Sollux. Feferi frowned and hugged Aradia tightly, nuzzling her chest._ __

 _“Are you mad at me too?” Feferi asked looking at Sollux, who simply looked away._

 _“No Your Highness.”_

 _“Don’t call me that. I am your matesprit, call me by my name.”_

 _“Yes Feferi.”_

 _“Ugh, you sound like Equius, taking orders so easily.”_

 _“Sorry Feferi.”_

 _“Stop that!” Aradia fell silent and looked to her lap. She had no idea why she was afraid of Feferi, she was the God-tier, but she was the princess. The witch. The empress. The… one who can take it all away…_

 _“Feferi, aren’t you being a little mean to Aradia?” Sollux asked biting his lower lip. Feferi hung her head and hugged Aradia._

 _“I’m sorry! Don’t be mad. I did it to strength us as a race,” Feferi said as Aradia sat there, unsure of what to do. Sollux took Aradia’s hand and placed it on the small of Feferi’s back and nodded. Aradia gulped as she rubbed the girl’s back slowly, causing her to smile._

 _“It’s fine princess,” Aradia said softly as Sollux smiled at her. Aradia was 0k with a lot of things. But she was not 0k with this._

 _“Guys,” Tavros said approaching the trio. One of his massive horns was broken to the base and the other was broke in half._

 _“Hey Tavros!” Feferi piped up looking at him and pressing her fin into Aradia’s chest as she did, causing slight discomfort to them both._

 _“N-no offense Ms. Peixes but I was… uh hoping to, er, talk to Aradia,” he said as the princess nodded and switched from which matesprit she was laying on. Aradia stood and walked away with him,_

 _noticing the broken teeth and scrapes along his body._

 _“Yes Tavros?” Aradia asked when they were out of ear shot of the others._

 _“I’m uh worried for you,” he said hugging her tightly. She inhaled deeply and hugged him back happily._

 _“Thank you,” she whispered with a sniffle._

 _“D-do you uh want to have a um feelings jam?” he asked pulling away. She nodded, looking back at her matesprits._

 _“Are you saying you’d like to be my moirail?” she asked with a small smile. He nodded and looked down._

 _“Y-yeah it looks like you uh need one. You seem to be um conflicting between… whether or not you really… er… pity Feferi sometimes and today I um seen you glaring… but uh you just sat there and didn’t fight about it.”_

 _“Well… when I agreed to be Sollux’s second matesprit, I didn’t know Feferi meant I would be hers as well,” Aradia started looking around. “We should get a pile.”_

 _“I uh got s-some plushies if uh, uh that sounds… um… usable,” he said setting out 5 plushies. Aradia nodded and set out a few shovels and dresses Kanaya had made for her but she never wore._

 _“This look good to you?” she asked looking over it. With a nod from Tavros, they sat in the pile and Aradia took a deep breath._

 _“I’m um all ears.”_

 _“I tried convincing Feferi to let me have one matesprit but she said that she pitied me and would love to be my second matesprit. So, I let her but lately she’s been getting a little violent and she’s been trying to hide it, I know she has been, but it shows around me. I use her titles and don’t fight her and that keeps her content unless she’s having a bad day. Then she starts screaming and throwing things or actually acting like she does around everyone else. Sollux normally is around to stop it and I have to go wait outside or with Equius. I wouldn’t even be her matesprit if it didn’t mean losing Sollux. I pity him a lot and it’s sad to say that I have considered giving him up to just get away from her,” Aradia took a few breaths as Tavros hugged her._

 _“Is there um anything uh else you want to get off y-your er chest?” he asked looking at her, watching her nuzzle the crook of his neck._

 _“I want to go back to the way it was Tavros. Before the game. Before Vriska killed me. Before you were hurt,” she whispered as a few tears streaked her cheeks and dripped onto his shirt. “I want to go home.”_

 _“There t-there Aradia. Let it all uh out,” he held her as she cried and clung to him._

 _“Thank you Tavros, I needed this,” she whispered lowly as she buried her face in his chest._

 _“It’s uh not a problem Aradia.”_

  



	5. John Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which arguements are sure to ensue.

 

Karkat walked peacefully, for once, passed the other trolls and into the woods. He walked to a large oak/troll hybrid tree and quickly scurried up it. As he sat on the highest branch he dared to go, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Here, it was always peaceful and it didn’t matter if he had been arguing with Terezi or John or anyone. Here, he relaxed and took it slow. He remembered when he had first found this tree and smiled.

 _Karkat groaned as Terezi looked at him, smudges of red on her lips. He glared at her, wiping her face with his sleeve and glaring at the chalk dust on his sleeve._

 _“What’s wrong Karkles?” she asked putting a hand on his cheek. He leaned over, planting a soft kiss on her cheek and stood._

 _“Nothing. Just fucking tired,” he growled as Nepeta rushed into him and sniffed deeply, his scent amazing to her._

 _“Karkitty, Gamzee’s threatening to hurt me again,” she cried a few of her green tears sticking to his shirt. By the end of the day, his shirt would be all colors of the fucking rainbow._   


  
_“Sit in here with Terezi and avoid him alright?” Karkat patted her head and sighed. “Where’d he go?”_   


_“The woods,” she said rushing behind her friend and cowering as Terezi sniffed her scalp._

 _“Its ok Nepeta,” Terezi mumbled hugging the cat-girl as Karkat went off in search for his moirail. He reached the woods, asking anybody he passed by if they had seen the clown. When everyone said they hadn’t, he went deep into and the forest until he reached the largest tree he had come across. He climbed up to the highest branch that he was comfortable on and looked around. His anger seemed to… melt away…_   


That was at least 7 pedigrees ago and he had been coming here ever since. A thud from below and he looked down to see Dave motioning for him to come down. So he hopped down the branches at a comfortable pace and growled.

“What the fuck do you want Dave?” Karkat asked, his anger returning quickly from being interrupted and

“John fucked up,” Dave said simply starting off back towards the house. With a loud groan, Karkat followed him and sighed, wondering how John had fucked up this time.

Terezi kicked her feet as Nepeta paced around the tree, deciding whether or not to climb it. As the cat girl jumped and started clawing up, a voice made broth heads turn.

“Nepeta! Terezi!” Jade yelled running over to the tree. She hugged Nepeta and looked at Terezi. “John wants you guys!” She rushed off and Terezi rolled her eyes, happy she could and it be noticed, and slid down.

“I wonder what he wants,” Nepeta purred nuzzling Terezi’s hand. Terezi patted her head and sighed.

“I don’t know. He probably did something stupid and needs help,” Terezi scoffed as Nepeta led her forward. Despite the fact she could see, her eye sight wasn’t that well yet. She needed glasses but refused to wear any but her old FLARPing pair and Nepeta was happy to lead her through the forest when she needed it. Like today, her nose was slightly stuffed and she couldn’t taste very well.

“Purrobably! John’s so silly!” Nepeta rolled her eyes and walked peacefully to the area where everyone was heading. She raised a brow and looked to Terezi.

“What is it?” she asked as Nepeta frowned.

“Efurrybody is going to the ectobiology lab,” she said leading her to it, seeing themselves to be the last ones to file in. The first thing they heard was Karkat, loud and clear over the rest so they quickly rushed forward to see what the commotion was about.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO JOHN?!”


	6. The Fuck Up

John chuckled nervously as he looked at the thirty-six grubs wiggling around on the floor. They were assorted colors and nearly half seemed to be on the hemospectrum.

“Well, I uh. . . cloned you guys! And then . . . The slime mixed,” John explained as Vriska growled deeply.

“How fucking many are there?” Karkat growled looking at the grubs. Nepeta dropped to the floor and crawled forward, batting at the grub with green blood. It promptly started playing back as the other trolls, save for Karkat, Vriska, and Eridan, rushed to their doubles. Feferi held hers close, Terezi started licking random grubs until she found the teal one, Equius carefully held the grub and started into it’s eyes before the grub sat in his hand and curled up, Tavros snuck off to the side with his to hold the grub and stops its crying while Gamzee walked over to stand beside him with his, Kanaya picked up the grub and rushed over to Rose to show her the grub, and Aradia and Sollux picked up the two grubs who were back to back and held them back to back. Slowly Eridan and Vriska picked up their clones and hugged them before retreating to the sides.

Karkat hissed at the little red grub and was about to squish it as it walked over and started to attack his pants. John quickly dove down and grabbed the red grub. Terezi crawled over, the teal grub tangled in her hair, and snatched the grub from John and held it close to her bosom.

“KARKAT!” she hissed as Nepeta crawled over to the teal blood and sat with the green grub on her back and sat by Terezi, putting the green grub in her lap. The teal blooded grub jumped from Terezi’s head and into Nepeta’s lap, nuzzling the green blood. It cooed and chirped before the red grub squeaked and jumped in with the two. They went to nuzzling and licking it.

“Disgusting.” Karkat growled and stormed out of the room. John went to the computer and started typing on it before a profile of each grub popped up. He slowly sorted out the grubs to who the parents were.

There was Terezi’s and Vriska’s two grubs, Nepeta’s and Karkat’s, Feferi’s and Sollux’s, Equius’ and Aradia’s, Gamzee’s and Tavros’, Eridan’s and Nepeta’s, Karkat’s and Terezi’s, Aradia’s and Sollux’s, Eridan’s and Feferi’s. Kanaya’s and Vriska’s, Tavros’ and Equius’, and Kanaya’s and Gamzee’s. A loud groan from the machine was heard and a couple of grubs, about jade colored, popped out. John went to typing again before he gasped.

“Nepeta! Terezi! You have two new grubbies!” John sung picking up the grubs and taking them to the mothers. They stared at the grubs before Eridan spoke up, holding onto the three grubs in his lap.

“Hey! Why do they have six grubs!” Feferi shooshed him and he grumbled lowly.

“It must have been a glitch. Either way, we need to get these grubs out of here and into the grub room,” John said helping the two females up. He helped them carry the 11 grubs they were currently trying to care for to the grub room. The other humans helped the other nine trolls carry the 27 grubs to the grub room where the sea dwelling grubs were put in a tank filled with Alternian water and the land dwelling grubs in a large glass cage that took up half the room.

“Well, what now?” Dave asked as Terezi looked at him. She sniffed the air and walked over to him.

“They’ll pupate in about a year. Then we can take care of them like a lusus would,” she said as Nepeta padded over and blushed lightly.

“Terezi?” she whispered softly, causing the formerly blind girl to look at her.

“Yes Nepeta?” she asked petting the cat girl’s head. She purred and looked at the jade colored grubs with a soft mew.

“Do you want us to each take care of one?” she asked as Terezi stared at her.

“No. I need help to take care of wrigglers. I still can’t see shit so how am I supposed to care for all those grubs I‘m supposed to?” Terezi said leaning down and licking Nepeta’s nose. Nepeta smiled a little and hugged Terezi.

“Ok Terezi!” she smiled as Terezi hugged her. John smiled a little as Vriska grabbed his arm and jerked him to the side. She pinned him against a wall and kissed him.

“Whoa what’s up Vriska?” he asked with a small smile. She promptly smacked him and he blinked.

“Those were for making those grubs!” she hissed kissing him again. He laughed nervously and smiled his derpy smile, making her heart basically melt.

“I’m sorry. I was just trying to help. Kanaya said you guys couldn’t reproduce any more without the matriorb and so I… uh cloned you guys to help repopulate your species!” John said hugging her. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you John. I love you,” she whispered hugging him back and looking behind her at the grubs.

“I love you too Vriska,” John said as Terezi walked over. She grabbed at Vriska’s horns a few times before grabbing her arm and yanking her back to the grubs.

“Still can’t see Redglare?” Vriska asked with a slight laughter.

“And Tavros has trouble walking. You really want to start it?” Terezi asked pushing Vriska to look at the grubs. A teal blooded grub, Terezi’s clone, sat right beside a cerulean blooded one, Vriska’s clone, and nuzzled it. They chirped at each other as the olive blooded grub walked over. The two chirped at her and it nuzzled them both before laying beside them.

“Isn’t that cute Vwhiskers?” Nepeta asked walking over. Vriska scowled and looked at her.

“About as cute as Feferi’s lusus,” Vriska growled pulling away from the hand on her shoulder.

“Why do you have to be so mean?” Nepeta asked as she shook her head and started back towards her moirail, who was watching a certain navy blooded grub.

“MY MOTHER WAS BEAUTIFUL!” Feferi yelled before she went back to staring at the grubs in the tank.

“Whatever! She was an UGLY ass!” Vriska said as she stormed from the room. Terezi watched her leave and scowled before she went after her, pushing her against the hall way wall.

“What’s wrong with you?! Aren’t you the slightest bit happy?” she growled as Vriska bit her lip.

“What is there to be happy about?” Vriska spat at Terezi’s face and hit Terezi’s glasses.

“Gross. Ugh, can’t you be happy we aren’t the last of our race?” she hissed leaning forward. Vriska growled, pushing against Terezi.

“Yeah, I’m so ecstatic that we have thirty eight fucking grubs to take care of,” Vriska said with a slight growl. Terezi rolled her eyes, taking her glasses off, and pressed her lips to Vriska’s. Vriska bit her lip as she did, drawing teal, and Terezi gnashed her teeth on Vriska’s lip top lip, causing the biting to stop. Vriska let out a shaky breathe as Terezi licked her bleeding lip.

“You’re legacy as a big bitch continues,” Terezi said as Vriska spat her blood on Terezi’s nose.

“So what?” she asked as Terezi wiped the blood off. She scratched Vriska’s cheek and licked away the blood.

“You have a descendant. And a few who share half your DNA. Two of them share mine too,” she said as Vriska hissed.

“Get off. I don’t want your gross slobber on me. I just want to go back to my room. Forget about those fucking little menaces,” she growled as Terezi pushed their lips together again, gnashing their teeth together as she did.

“Really? You don’t care if I go in there and squash your clone?” she asked pulling her top lip back enough to reveal her rows of teeth. Vriska gulped and pressed herself against the wall.

“Maybe I do. So what?” she said as Terezi let her go. She stepped back towards the room and turned to Vriska.

“Then I’m going to go cull your clone,” Terezi said before Vriska tackled her. She grabbed a hold of the horns atop Terezi’s head as the other groaned and wiggled under her.

“ Don’t mess with her!” she hissed as Terezi arched her back against Vriska.

“T-then let go of my horns,” she said as a feeling of warmth rushed over her. She liked this feeling but it was new. No one had ever touched her horns before and the warmth felt nice but it made a new feeling spread in her loins. Something she had felt something similar too but not like this.

“Fine. Just leave my clone alone,” she said releasing Terezi’s horns. Terezi fell against the floor and Vriska scoffed.

“Don’t touch my horns,” Terezi mumbled as she put her hands over them. Vriska rolled her eyes.

“Why? They make you horn-y?” she asked with a slight snicker at the pun. Terezi growled and tackled Vriska to the floor before something behind her made her stop dead in her tracks. It was a hand on her shoulder that pulled her back and onto the ground Kanaya stood with a deep frown over Terezi as Vriska stood up.

“This is not the place you two,” Kanaya said offering Terezi a hand. Terezi scoffed as she stood and went back into the grub room, leaving the two alone. She was greeted by a smaller body tackling her to the ground and pinning her.

“Terezi? Are you ok?” Nepeta asked cocking her head to the side, trying to hide the olive that threatened to spill. Terezi glanced behind Nepeta, catching the shape of a taller troll being talked to by a short one and a muscular one. Damn it Gamzee. Can’t someone step out of a room for five minutes without you starting shit?

“Yeah Nepeta, I’m fine. Just fine,” Terezi said hugging the smaller girl. She purred and both smiled happily. Today was good.


	7. Not The Time To Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fighting ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one longer. It was going to be two seperate chapters, but all the others seemed so short... I also estimated on how many sweeps Sollux would have.

Aradia felt a hand on her shoulder as she picked back up the red grub, unable to leave it with the others. She turned to look at the male who had stole her heart and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He pressed his lips back and hugged her, careful of the grub. She smiled as she looked up at him and then something cold and scaly was wrapped around her waist. Her stomach hurt and so did her heart to have their moment interrupted by her.

“Aradia! Glub! Heheh heheh!” the sea dweller giggled and Aradia gulped, going rigid.

“Hi Feferi…” she said as Sollux kissed her forehead, whispering softly when he did so the sea dweller wouldn’t hear.

“Don’t be afraid. She’s not going to hurt you,” he had whispered. Aradia sighed and relaxed before she released Sollux. She turned around and hugged the princess carefully as Sollux smiled a little.

“Heheh, water you doing? Playing with the grubs?” Feferi asked cocking her head to the side. Aradia nodded as the princess removed her arms and she stepped back.

“I was just coming to play with my clone. She seemed to be excluded except for by Sollux’s clone,” Aradia spoke as Sollux picked up his own little clone.

“Duality!” Feferi piped with a smiled smile. Sollux nodded as Aradia turned and looked at the male, who had put glasses on the grub which seemed to be made just for the wriggler.

“That’s cute Sollux,” Aradia smiled lightly as Feferi giggled again. Aradia turned her attention back to the princess, who had picked up a strange tinted wriggler.

“Sollux, I think this is one of ours,” she said with a large smile. Aradia looked about before picking up the two grubs who she were sure to be her own and Sollux’s before she slipped from the tank back to the others. Something stung her eye but she wouldn’t let it fall.

She hurt to know that she could never have him alone. Feferi always was there. Always. Putting a damper on her mood. She might end up having to break it off. Equius was still red for her wasn’t he? That optioned burned into her mind. She didn’t want it to come to that. She looked up and apparently the tank was sound proof. Because Gamzee was laying on the ground, Karkat was screaming at Equius who’s fist was tainted with indigo, Terezi was hugging Nepeta, and Tavros was trying to wake up the high blood.

That meant everyone had someone right now. Except for her. She had no kismesis. No she broke that off with Equius about six pedigrees ago. He hadn’t seemed to care. Her matesprits were busy with each other. Her moirail was with his matesprit. She was alone. The ground seemed to tilt under her but she kept her footing and pulled a basket from her sylladex. She set the three grubs insdie before walking over to Eridan.

“Eridan, can you help me?” she asked as the male looked up at her from the little grub in his lap. He stood with a quizzical expression and held the finned grub close before it crawled to sit on his shoulder.

“With what low blood? I don’t got all fuckin’ day to glub around,” he scowled and Aradia scowled in return.

“I was wanting to get Equius’ and mine own set of twin mixes out of the water. I can’t swim and you can. Do the math please,” she said adding please in an attempt to get him to help. He shrugged, went over to the tank, and went in. In moment he returned with the twin menaces and she put them in the basket. “Thanks.”

“Not a glubbin problem,” he said sitting back down with the grub. She set out into the hallway, passing a set of trolls mid-sloppy make out. She could only see the black hair, grey skin, and set of horns and that was enough to set her footing to high speed. She reached her room in a matter of minutes, somehow not tripping up the stairs. She flung the door open, slipped inside, and slammed the door. She nearly fell to the ground then but a couple of chirps gave her hope.

“You guys are all I have huh?” she asked as she pulled the grubs from the basket. They crawled up and into her hair, on her shirt, a one hung from her right horn. They chirped in response and Aradia smiled sincerely for the first time in a long while Now was not the time to cry. Nor would it ever. She would hold these tears back until he reached that certain age.

She is Aradia Megido. Lowblood of 6 ½ sweeps. And the love of her life only has one hundred thirteen and a half sweeps left max. And she is going to make it last. Because her life will never be complete without him.

Sollux sighed when Aradia left and Feferi frowned. She furrowed her brow and hugged him as the wriggler she had picked up clung to her shoulder. She didn’t understand why he got so upset after she walked over with the two. She watched Eridan get the grubs and Aradia leave the room before she kissed Sollux. His lips were rigid and stayed in the shape of a frown against her own.

“Fef, not now,” he said pushing her back. She stepped back and collected the other twin grub.

“I just wanted a kiss Sollux. Is that so bad?” she asked with a small sniffle. He stepped forward and hugged her while she melted against him. “Sollux?”

“Yeah Fef?” he asked looking at her. She smiled slightly and set the grub in her hands beside the other on her shoulder.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked and he frowned.

“No way Feferi,” he said giving her a sincere smile. Her mind drifts back to something she has tried long and hard to forget. Sollux at best has around 120 sweeps to live. That’s only 113 ½ sweeps left to spend with him. She had a life span of about 552 sweeps. That’s 432 sweeps without him. He was her other half. And Aradia… she didn‘t know if Aradia would be since the humans and Vriska would be the only ones left in a thousand sweeps..

“Sollux… I love you,” she whispered turning around and burying her face in her chest. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. He was her world. By the time her eyes started to change… almost everyone she loved would be dead. A few tears slipped from her eyes and stuck to his shirt as he lifted her head.

“Feferi, I love you too, but why are you crying?” he asked with worry as she shook her head.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she wailed broken heartedly. He hugged her close as something outside the tank caught his eyes. Eridan was sitting being quiet. That was a shocker.

“Feferi, that’th thtill, oh what did the humans call it? Two hundred twenty theven yearth from now. Don’t worry about it. We have grubth to care for,” he said holding up the grub on his hand. She nodded. The one thing that stuck in her mind is how it’s going to be when he leaves. She has some of these grubs that will live to be next to her age. The two that shared half her DNA would live pretty long. But the guy in front of her, the one she didn’t want to lose, the one she had given her life up for in game, wasn’t going to live with her.

“I love you Sollux Captor,” she mumbled as he smiled at her.

“I love you two Feferi Peixeth. Alwayth have and alwayth will.”

Nepeta looked at the red grub. Her eyes were glued to it. If not it, then the green grub. Or the set of brown grubs with half her DNA. And half his. She looked around for Terezi. How long had she been watching the grubs? Terezi had taken the teal one, the set of blue ones between her own and Vriska’s, the red and the greenish ones that were supposed to be twins. Equius had taken a set purple grubs that Nepeta had figured to be his and Tavros’ and the navy grub. He hadn’t seemed upset that Aradia had taken the other set, in fact he seemed relieved. Vriska and Kanaya had eventually came back in, covered in black, green, and blue lipstick, before they had taken the cerulean grub, jade grub, the twins that seemed to be about Terezi’s shade, and a set of blue grubs that looked to be Kanaya’s and Gamzee’s twins. Feferi and Sollux had left with their own clones, set of mix blooded grubs, and the set of grubs that had been dubbed Feferi’s and Eridan’s. Gamzee and Tavros had managed out with their clones and sets of mix bloods because no one honestly trusted them alone with anyone who shared half their DNA.

The only one left in the room with her was a male sea dweller and his clone. Aside from the red blooded grub, olive one, brown set, jade set, and the other, darker, brown set. The male sea dweller, also known as Eridan, had fallen asleep with the grub in his lap. The grub had too, fallen asleep, and each breathe the larger one took seemed to be echoed by the smaller one. He had taken his cape off and wrapped it up in his lap as a nest for the little grub and only then does Nepeta realize. He’s in nothing but his swimming trunks. He must have put them on so he could easily get the grubs out of the water for the others.

“Uh… Mr. Ampurra,” she spoke softly as she walked over to him, leaving the red and green grub to cuddle for the moment being. She shook his shoulder slightly and his eyes opened.

“Oh hey Nep. Sorry. I must a dozed off. Where’s everyone at?” he asked as he looked at her then the still sleeping grub in his lap.

“I kind of got distracted watching the grubs, so I’m not really sure. I think they took their clones and other grubbies with them to go do things; I need help though,” she said looking at the eight grubs in the tank.

“What is it?” he asked as he stood. She put a hand on his chest and pointed to the eight grubs. He seemed to understand immediately and took her hand in his. “Sure, I’ll be happy to help Nepeta.”

“Thanks. I can’t carry eight grubs by myself! And efurryone else has already gone,” she said sadly. He frowned and walked over to the tank, keeping a hold on her hand. He opened the door and the grubs attacked him from everywhere, nearly causing him to drop the sea dwelling grub. The green blood quickly caught it and helped him put the other grubs in the cape with it. The purple blooded grub seemed to mingle well with the one she had sort of nick named ‘Nutella.’ She hasn’t sure why. But it just seemed like a Nutella. In fact, she had already picked out the name for the grub if it was a female. Nutella Tmintai. Her own clone she had remembered a name from a stone tablet she had found in her cave once when she herself was a wriggler. Vakroit Anaokno. And if Terezi (and possibly Karkitty) was ok with it, she wanted to name Karkat’s clone, Kirmizi Novicia, another name from the tablet. They had been matesprits, or so that’s what she had gathered from the tablet. It was written in old Alternian and not something that would have been easily translated.

“So, Nep, you want me to take the grubs with our slime mix or how ever you would say that?” he asked and Nepeta looked at the grubs. Sure, Eridan was… something else. But she couldn’t just raise these eleven grubs with just herself and Terezi. Karkat seemed so angry about them. But then again… he always was. Something in her head told her he wasn’t always like that. That he used to be kind. And caring. A chirp snapped her back to the question Eridan had asked. He only had his clone…

“If you want to,” she said simply as she picked up the red grub. He started to growl but instead just fell limp in her hands. Like a rag doll. She giggled and Eridan shrugged.

“Whatever. I just think that you and Terezi having to raise these eleven grubs because Mr. Fuckass is angry about something, like usual, is a little too much. But that’s what I think,” he said shifting the cape. His clone crawled up and out of the cape to sit on his head and chirped. Nepeta giggled and the sea dweller _smiled_. Nepeta blinked in surprise before something in front of her snapped her attention forward.

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WITH THOSE GOD DAMN WRIGGLERS TEREZI!” Karkat screamed as something thudded against the door.

“GOD KARKAT! I SEE HOW IT IS!” Terezi yelled as she opened the door and slammed it shut, holding a basket of wrigglers. Nepeta blinked as Terezi sniffed the air and turned her attention to the other trolls, words escaping her for the moment being. She had expected everyone to have been asleep or at least out of the hall by now.

“Are you ok Terezi?” Nepeta asked instinctively rushing to her friends side. Terezi nodded quickly as the sea dweller stepped back.

“Yeah, Nepeta, I’m fine,” Terezi said before she looked at Eridan.

“Nepeta, here’s these grubs,” Eridan said as Nepeta nodded. She took all of the grubs out except for the ones that shared half of his DNA and put them in the basket with the others.

“Thanks Eridan. I think I got it from here,” she said smiling and waving goodbye to the sea dweller. He waved back and went on with his clone and the other two.

“Nepeta?” Terezi asked with a slight sniffle. The smaller female took her hand and smiled.

“Come on,” Nepeta purred pulling the other female along towards her room. As they walked up the steps, a crash was heard. They jumped back narrowly in time as Eridan and Sollux slid down the stairs, Sollux hitting his head on the way down. Eridan forcefully pressed his lips to Sollux’s and the other male returned the kiss, biting him as he did. The females blinked, surprised to see Eridan fighting in the short time he was away from them. Feferi rushed to the top of the steps, groaned, and then rushed back.

“Should we…?” Terezi started but Nepeta shook her head.

“Just leave them alone,” she suggested and they went back towards her room. When they reached it, Nepeta dove across the floor to snatch up a drawing of her OTP. She stuffed it under the human sleeping device known as a bed and blushed.

“What was that?” Terezi smirked as she walked over, setting the grubs down. Nepeta blushed and shook her head.

“Nothing!” she mewed as Terezi got in closer. Before she knew what was happening, Nepeta was pinned under Terezi and her lips were on hers. Every fiber of her being screaming one question. What was going on?

She didn’t return the kiss, nor did she turn away. Terezi’s hands were everywhere though, groping her and filling her up while she laid under the dragon female. Her tongue was covering her face in slobber and Nepeta found herself returned the licks as if it were some roleplaying maneuver. Then they stopped. Terezi retreated away, blushing a light teal. Nepeta just blinked and pulled the grubs close to her, setting them out and watching them run about.

When bed time came, the two had still been silent. They rounded up the sleeping grubs and put them back in the basket before Terezi bit her lip. Nepeta raised a brow and started to strip, as she was still not used to sleeping out of the slime. Old habits died hard.

“Can I… sleep in here with you? I don’t want to face Karkat waking me up in the morning,” the blind girl asked. Nepeta nodded and decided then to stay in her underwear.

“Sure!” she almost purred as she crawled under the covers. Terezi stripped to her underwear as well before she crawled into the bed. Again, she kissed Nepeta, but this time it was returned. Her breathe was warm and it just seemed to egg Terezi on. The cat girl found herself pushing Terezi away when her hand dipped to rest on her hip. She rolled over and closed her eyes, feeling Terezi’s arms wrap around her. She sighed before she started purring at the warmth and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
